Hidashi
Hidashi is the family ship between Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Hiro and Tadashi are two brothers, with a talent for robotics and had lost their parents at a young age, but were raised and taken in by their Aunt Cass. Because of Hiro's young genius mind when it comes to science, he graduates from school at thirteen and Tadashi wants his little brother to continue school at the collage he attends, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but Hiro's cockiness and believing that he is done with school has him using his robotic skills for the illegal Bot-Fights. On the night where Tadashi goes to save Hiro from the Bot-Fighters who wanted to beat him up and they all later get arrested for attending the fight, Tadashi decides to take Hiro to SFIT so his brother so could see what he is missing out on; all while thinking Hiro think that he is taking him to the next Bot-Fight after Tadashi picks something up from the collage. After Hiro meets Tadashi's friends, teacher, Robert Callaghan, and robotic nurse, Baymax, the youngest Hamada brother realizes that he does wants to attend his older brother's school, and Tadashi is pleased that his plan worked like a charm before telling Hiro how one attends SFIT at the showcase. Hiro had trouble coming up with an up that would blow everyone's minds, Tadashi helps Hiro to jess his grain as he tells his brother to "look for an new angel," in which helped Hiro to come up with the idea for his Microbots. Tadashi spends some time with Hiro has he makes a large number of them for the showcase. On the night of the showcase, Tadashi helps Hiro to feel less nervous about shoeing off his invention on a stage, along with reminding Hiro to breathe. Hiro gives Tadashi an upside down high-five has he shows everyone what his Microbots can do, and after the demotion Tadashi is the first to graduate Hiro off stage. Hiro's Microbots pleased both Callaghan and Alistair Krei of Krei Tech, who Tadashi stops the latter from taking one of his brother's bots, before Callaghan gives Hiro his letter of exitance. While everyone headed to the Lucky Cat Café to celebrate, Tadashi takes Hiro to a spot on the campus's grounds so they could talk, as well as to have a little joke with Hiro. When everything seemed to be perfect, Tadashi tells Hiro that he is proud of him by welcoming him to "Nerd School" to which Hiro thanks his older brother for his help, but not long after the brothers said those kind words to each other they find the Expiration Hall in fiery blaze. After a woman informs the Hamada brothers that Professor Callaghan is still inside Tadashi decides to dash in to save him, Hiro tries stop him from doing so as it was too dangerous but Tadashi look at Hiro as he tells him that "someone has to help", before he makes his way back the burning building. Tadashi's cap flies off his head and striate to Hiro's feed before he picks it up and was about to go in after his brother before the building explodes and knocks Hiro off his feet. Once Hiro woke up from hitting the ground, he calls out to his brother in hopes that he may still be alive to no avail. Tv series On Hiro's first day at SFIT, he watches a video of him and Tadashi before he joins his friends down steers and head to the collage with them. Manga In the manga adaptation of the 2014 film of the same name, Tadashi has based one of his injury treating inventions on the moments where a young Hiro puts up a fuss while he tries to treat his wounds. Tadashi also believes that Hiro can change the world, once he stops playing with rockets and takes things a bit more seriously, he also wishes for his young brother to make friends. Hiro has a habit of going too big with his inventions and gets himself into trouble when they start to loos control, where he was almost expelled if Tadashi hadn't stepped in on his brother's behalf. So he can save him from feeling the emotion of grief, as Tadashi had promised himself that he wasn't let his brother or aunt feel that way again. When Dr. Callaghan officered Hiro a chance to work at his labs he turned it back as he wanted to stay by Tadashi's side so they can work together, Tadashi tries to connive Hiro to take the offer before he delivers the upsetting news of him being transferred to another university in three months. In anger Hiro says somethings that upsets Tadashi in which cause him to slap Hiro, Tadashi regrets his action and tries to tell Hiro that he is sorry, but he was asleep. When Hiro later woke in the middle of the night, he catches Tadashi leaving and follows him to a secret lab at the school. After the portal was turn on Hiro was nearly dragged into it until Tadashi caught him in time, and while Tadashi was able to save his younger brother Hiro wasn't able to him. Before Tadashi is sucked into portal, he tells Hiro that he is sorry for not understanding what he wants, he wishes that he could have seen the world Hiro would one day create and that he is so proud of him. When Hiro and Baymax went into the portal to save Abigail, he asks Baymax to scan for Tadashi to see if they can save him as well but the robot couldn't find him. He comes to the conclusion that Tadashi might be in another universe that is different to the one they found Abigail in. Before they leave, Hiro vows that he would one day find and save Tadashi. Fanon Some have Tadashi as the kabuki masked villain Yokai, for when they have Tadashi as a darker version of himself or have Callaghan saving Tadashi's life, where he is sometimes given a case of amnesia and Callaghan uses Tadashi's vendible state or threatens him (for when he has his memories Intak) to play the part of Yokai instead of him. In which commonly has Hiro trying to free Tadashi's from Callaghan's influents, but for the true evil mastermind Tadashi versions Hiro is shocked to learn that Tadashi isn't the person he thought he is and begins to hate him, or tries to deny the harsh truth. While a few of the fan versions of Tadashi not dying in the fire have him as a member of Big Hero 6, where he sometimes takes Baymax's place in the team and Hiro makes Tadashi armour that is sometimes of a similar style to Baymax's. On AO3, the ship has over 620 fanfic on it. Brothership Some fanfictions have Tadashi raising Hiro on his own as his soul carer and guardian. For when they loss their parents at a much older age, where Tadashi is old enough to be Hiro's guardian, or for when the Hamada brothers weren't placed in their Aunt Cass's care and they have to look out for each other. In the system or on the streets. For the times when they are placed as non-brothers or are unaware that they are brothers when they meet, Tadashi becomes a brother-like figure to Hiro and vice versa. Romantic While Hiro and Tadashi are brothers, there are fans who treat Hidashi as a slash ship, for when they feature them as non-brothers; despite the age difference gap between them. Just as there are a group of fans who treat an none-sister version of Elsanna as a femslash ship. Fandom FAN FICTION : : : Hiro/Tadashi on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the : on the : on the Navigation